


Tabitha to the Rescue

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Community: 15pairings, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say... misery loves company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabitha to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ologyist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ologyist).



> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for the prompt Scott/Tabitha. Also written for 15pairings prompt misery loves company. This fic is dedicated to ologyist, who had written the first Tabott fic I read and because of her I became a fan and set out to write this pairing when an idea struck me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, this is a public place, I can be here if I want." She grinned at him, "Besides, I've heard that misery loves company. Didn't you know that?"

"Yeah I've heard it… but I'd prefer to be on my lonesome, thanks."

"Oh really? Look at the great Scott Summers now, wallowing in self-pity."

"I can wallow if I want… and I do. By myself."

"Pfft, too bad, Summers. Tabby's here to save you." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as she plopped down beside him.

"Save me? Save me from what, exactly?"

"Yourself mainly… and beer. Hey I'm all for partying, but that sort of partying is not the kind you want to do."

"Oh really? Maybe I don't want to be saved."

"Scott Summers, yes you do. It's not the end of the world. Thus there is no reason to go off yourself with getting drunk over and over. And I can see it in your eyes – come on… you know you want to hang out me."

"You've got to be kidding me," Scott shook his head, trying to hide his amusement. "Who the heck sent you here?"

Tabitha grinned at him, "You'd never even guess. Come on… I swear if you don't enjoy yourself, I'll leave you alone."

"Do you promise?" He glanced over to her, narrowing his eyes. Her grin widened.

"Cross my heart and all that crap, Summers. Let's go!"


End file.
